


What A Little Threat Can Do...

by Kaimu



Series: All my Scerek feels, all the time [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott will always get what he wants from Derek, because he knows exactly how to ask for it.</p><p>(Had to make up for the last ficlet, didn't I?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Little Threat Can Do...

“You’re such a creep.”

“I think I like you better when you’re asleep.”

Scott snorted and stretched his back a little. “Yeah, because then you can go back to being a creep and watch me while I’m sleeping.”

“No,” Derek drawled, “Then you don’t talk. Which is a very good thing, actually.”

“Blah, blah,” Scott commented, blinkingat Derek in the early morning light.”What are you even doing up at this hour? It’s Saturday. Get back in bed.”

“Scott, it’s 8.30.”

Scott groaned, “Who’s up at 8.30 on a Saturday? “

“Lots of people.”

Scott yawned and shifted to get into a better position again. “Well, I’m not part of those people. Come back to bed.” He didn’t even care if that last part came out a little whining.

“I am.”

Scott sighed contentedly, closing his eyes again. “Finally.”

Scott expected the bed to dip, announcing Derek’s presence, instead he felt nothing but heard the unmistakable groans of his lover. His eyes flew open again, only to see his boyfriend on the floor, doing push-ups.

“What are you doing?”

“Working out,” Derek answered in between grunts, “Isn’t that obvious?”

“I thought you were coming back to bed!” 

“What made you think that?” 

“You did!” Scott answered, exasperatedly. “You said ‘I am’ when I asked you to come back to bed.”

Derek stopped in the middle of a push up to look at Scott. “I meant: I am one of those people who get up early on a Saturday.”

Scott groaned even louder than before and buried his head into his pillow. “You’re unbelievable.”

Derek smirked, his werewolf hearing letting him understand what Scott mumbled into his pillow. 

“And you’re lazy.”

Scott turned his head, glaring daggers at his mate. “I’m not lazy.”

“You’re still in bed.”

“It’s Saturday.” Derek raised his eyebrow at him and Scott huffed, “I’m allowed tob e a little lazy in the wekends, ok?”

Derek gave a one-armed shrug and concentrated back on his exercises. Scott watched him and rolled his eyes.

“Derek.”

“What?” Derek grunted.

“Come back to bed.”

“No.”

“Please?”

Derek sighed, “Stop making those puppy-eyes. It’s not working.”

Scott huffed. “Fine. Maybe I’ll have to use some threats then.”

Derek raised his eyebrow, “You? Threatening me?” a soft snort, “With what?”

“Oh, let’s see,” Scott mused, a small smirk appearing on his face. “No sex for a week?”

Derek abruptly stopped what he was doing, to stare at him. “What?”

“Ok, ok.” Scott stared back, his smirk getting more evil. “Two weeks.”

With a growl, Derek jumped up on the bed, pinning a laughing Scott to the mattress.

“I’ll show you two weeks no sex.”

Scott smiled up at him, “Got you back into bed, didn’t I?”

Derek kissed Scott breathless before he replied. “Yeah, you did. Your mom?”

“I don’t think she would like to be involved in this.”

“Scott!”

“Weekend shift.”

“Ok. Then I can do some work out in another way.”

Scott’s eyes sparkled playfully, but they were also filled with lust.“How’s that?”

Derek leaned down and whispered in Scott’s ear huskily, “Let me show you.”

And showing Scott, he did.

 

\-------……………….-------------------

After the special work out session, they were lying on the bed in each other’s arms, completely sated.

Suddenly, Scott began to chuckle, making Derek frown at him.

“What’s so funny?”

“You are.”

“Me?” 

“Yeah.”

“Why? Unless you think me having sex with you is funny, I can’t remember doing or saying anything even remotely funny.”

“I always get you to do what I want, no matter how much you resist first.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Shut up.”

“It’s true! I only have to threaten with no sex and-“

“You’re so annoying.”

“Just admit it. You like to submit to me.”

“Shut up!”

“Make me.”

With a playful growl, Derek smashed his lips against Scott’s smiling ones. He couldn’t help but to smile as well.

“See. I’m so right.”

“That’s enough, Scott.”

“Derek?”

“What now?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
